Dean's personal life versus protecting his brother
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: What would Dean do if he had to choose between his personal life which is all grand with sleeping with every girl that he meets or protecting his younger brother's life from all the darkness and bad things that are strolling at night in the dark.Warning:
1. flashbacks

**Dean's personal life versus protecting his brother's life**

Summary: What would Dean do if he had to choose between his personal life which is all grand with sleeping with every girl that he meets or protecting his younger brother's life from all the darkness and bad things that are strolling at night in the dark.Warning: may include Wincest, angst and of course romance please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural or Sam and Dean, they belong to the CW so don't sue but I have my own characters that I own

* * *

Dean was enjoying the nice sunny day in the spring time weather but something was bugging him that day, ever since his mom came down to him from heaven and told him something that night; telling him he would have to choose between his personal life or protecting his brother's life. With that all said she left giving them both a kiss on the forehead and saying that she loved them, of course Sam didn't see this happening since he was sleeping. Ever since that day Dean's been pondering and thinking of what his mother ment, that day two weeks ago. 

They were at some random gas station in the middle of a highway, all Sam knew was that he was with his older brother and that he would always protect him at all costs, today however was different in Sam's eyes. His older brother looked different, like he was searching for something that wasn't there and that got Sam a little worried about his brother but he brushed that off until he look at the gas tank meter and it was full. Getting into the car Sam called for his brother three times in a row but Dean didn't answer him so Sam tried to call him the fourth time. Dean finally answered his younger brother that was in the car waiting for him to get in so they can check in at some random motel and go on hunts to find their father and be a family again "What Sam? Im trying to fill the gas tank!" Sam looked slightly irritated "That's the thing Dean the gas tank is already full so you can stop filling it up and we can leave and go find dad?" and with that said Dean put the hose for the gasoline back to the pump, paying the man at the counter before going out to the car and getting into the driver's seat, turning on the car and leaving the gas station heading back out to the highway to some random hotel that a girl own by herself this girl knew the winchester boys and their father but who was this mysterious woman only their father will have to tell them because in this hotel their father was staying in one of the rooms.

So the boys went in the hotel and went into the lobby where they found the hotel owner talking to this old guy who is like in his mid forties early fifties so sam and dean went to the desk to ask for any rooms that are available so the old guy turned around and said to them is _hello boys long time go see_.Sam and dean look up to see who was talking to them and to their surprise it was their father and the girl who they asked if there is any rooms available was the girl next door when the boys were small and they all lived in kansas so the father ask dean if he _do you remember the girl dean do you remember little razea she lived next door to us when you were little you told your mother that she looked like an angel_.

**Flash back**

Dean kept looking at razea remembering when she was his age and living next door playing with her every chance he got when he was little and not helping theirs dads with car repairs.He remember telling his mother that one day he will marry razea and they will grow old together but that did not happen at all after high schhol graduation.In high school sure they dated went out with each other study for test together they did whatever high school sweethearts did that is what everyone called razea and dean in high school they said that they were _they were the only couple they thought will make it through thick and thin and get married and have kids and live in a apple pie life _they were wrong they didn't get married they didn't have a apple pie life but razea on the other hand had his child and dean couldn't bond with his daughter cause after graduation he went on hunts leaving his daughter behide and the mother of his child and his younger brother behide who bye the way had a full ride to go to standford.

**end of flash back**

After dean remember what happen that day he stormed out of the hotel went in his car and the next thing you know he drove off to cool his winchester temper.Then john told sam how he missed him and dean and that he was helping razea with the hotel and hunts,so john told razea _to put him in one of your best room you have and later you can do the same with dean and razea said sure thing mr.winchester_.So sam went into the room that was assign to him and then he relized that hi brother has his clothes in a dufflle bag in the trunk and god only knows where dean is maybe sam could pray to his mom to bring dean back home but in the eyes of john winchester that will be senseless and he will say to sam that _let your brother come back when he is ready to come back _and that was that so a couple of hours later dean came back and razea gave him a room and told him_ that she'll be up in his room in a moment after she closed down the hotel for the night and dean said okay _and their conversation ended like that and razea started to close down the hotel and lock it up for the night.

**The end of chapter 1**

**Author's note:** I hope you guys like my story


	2. a history together?

Sam says that he needs no protection

Summary: What would dean do if he had to choose between his personal life which is all grand with sleeping with every girl that he meets or protecting his younger brother's life from all the darkness and bad things that are strolling at night in the dark.Warning: may include winchest,angst and of course romance please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of supernatural or sam and dean they belong to the cw so don't sue but I have my own characters that I own

**Chapter2:**

* * *

Previously:So sam went into the room that was assign to him and then he realized that his brother has his clothes in a duffel bag in the trunk and god only knows where dean is maybe sam could pray to his mom to bring dean back home but in the eyes of john winchester that will be senseless and he will say to sam that "_let your brother come back when he is ready to come back" _and that was that so a couple of hours later dean came back and razea gave him a room and told him _that she'll be up in his room in a moment after she closed down the hotel for the night and dean said "okay" _and their conversation ended like that and razea started to close down the hotel and lock it up for the night.

* * *

So razea close down the hotel for that night,then she headed out the door of the hotel office and lock the door.She was about to leave and go towards her car until razea remember what she told dean "crap I forgot,I can't leave dean wanted me for something got to go check it out".Razea went to dean's room and knock on his door for what she didn't know was john winchester was out and about watching the whole scene and what is about to happened next so dean answers the door " i've been waiting for you razea come in"so what did you want me dean?"so dean escorts razea in his room while he closes the door."I love you razea but i don't know what to say to my brother about us cause he likes you"then razea told dean this straight to his face"i think you should get your priorities straight cause sam needs your protection more than me i can take care of my self and our daughter"(A/N-oh...ouch that hurt lets se what dean says to that)"razea what you can't say that i love you and our daughter please stay with me for tonight?".Then razea said to dean was"good night dean see you in the morning"and that was all she said to him. 

After the conversation she had with dean she left dean's hotel room and went back to the hotel office lock the door and got her and dean's duaghter ready for bed until there was a knock on the office door..."Come on sweety time for bed"so razea answers the door"yes how may i help you?"it was john winchester who was at the the door"but mommy i don't want to go to bed i want daddy,i want to see daddy"then john winchester came in the office and then closed the door and ask razea"can you let sam bring little julianna to see her father we have a hunt to go to".Then she decide that it was alright to have her daughter meet her father then go on a hunt with john winchester,so razea went over to dean and told him took take care of julianna until she came back from the hunt the dean said"sure and that he will love to spend time with his daughter".Dean didn't tell her that he had ffelings for his brother he just kept it to him self for the time being until it was the right time to tell his brother like christmas or thanksgiving that kind of time.Sam wanted to come with his father and dean's girlfriend but his father said"no and you must stay here so your big brother can protect you from the dangers that are outside the hotel"then sam said"that he neede no protection from the outside world and that dean doesn't need to protect me nomore".John winchester was mad so he shoved his son in the same room that dean was in and closed and locked the door sam couldn't sneak out of the room,then john winchester and razea croft went into his truck and left to go on the hunt for whatever may croos their paths on the way to wherever they were going...So the next day come razea and john were still on the road searching for this hunt or was it a hunt,meanwhile with sam,dean and dean's daughter julianna ...they were having some breakfeast.They had dunkin donuts for breakfeast and the boys had thier daily cups of coffee to go with breakfeast and then julianna had to get ready for school so she did then she waited for the bus to come,a couple minutes later the bus came and off went julianna to school leaving sam and dean alone at the motel."Sam what do you think dad is doing with the mother of my child?" and sam's response was"I don't know and what is with you and razea anyway?"dean's response to that question was a no comment.Sam said"fine don't answer that i'm just saying that there was a chemistry between you guys once and why didn't you tell me about her dean?" "Sam just drop it okay and enough talking about my personal life i just want to talk about me protecting your life right now that is all i care right now alright".Sam just had trigger his brother's personal life button if he had one...but anyway john and razea were on the hunt for whatever until they reached an abandon hunted house they went in the house and closed the door john said "I think we sould split up and look for this thing"razea agree on it so they split up and searched the house when razea was about in the kitchen john went back outside and lock the door leaving razea alone in a hunted house and then he went back to the motel to find his sons drinking coffee and talking john interupted and said to them "we have to go now"dean object to that idea so did sam"dad I can't leave i have wait for my daughter to get home from school"and said that we have to wait until razea came home so we can check out of the motel"the father was fed up with his boys now so he said to both of them"forget you two i'm leaving if you don't wanna come then I hope you guys have a nice life"and with that he just left.


	3. will dean be a hero before its too late

chapter 3:dean to the rescue

summary:John Winchester left razea looking around in the haunted house in Texas.So what will happen to razea?will dean get to her in time?or will he have to face the cold hard reality of being a single parent.Will dean get his revenge on his father or he never forget what his father did to his family?.So lets see what happens next.

So razea is still looking for this demon that john said was suppose to be in this haunted house in Texas,she went to look in the basement and then she called out for john but he didn't answer and then it went all down hill from there when the door to the basement locked from the outside.Razea started to get scared,so she called dean's cell phone"yes who is this?"razea answered dean with this answer"dean your father is crazy he locked me is this haunted house in Texas.Dean answers his phone like this"razea is that you?are you alright?where are you?"."dean! i'm not playing please come get me in Texas and hurry so the demon capture razea and she started to scream and then she dropped her cell phone and the demon carry her away deep in the basement.

Dean closed his cell phone and put it in his coat pocket and then he looked at sam and said"Sam we need to go to Texas dad left razea there in a haunted house and something got her"Sam was thinking of many possibilities that could go wrong on this recuse mission then Sam said to dean is"why would dad do that to the mother of your child?".Sam waited for an answer from his big brother but he already knew the answer that was until their father pulled up in his truck with a familiar face in the passenger seat.Dean had to say something to his baby brother but he didn't know what to say so he said this"dad is crazy and he doesn't want me to be happy so he decided to leave razea in Texas so i can be unhappy and a single parent".

So john puts his truck in park and opens the door and grabs his keys then closes the tuck door and tells dean that"he didn't leave razea in Texas that she is in the passenger side in the truck".Then john went to the passenger side door and open it then he grabbed Cassie's arm then told dean that this was razea but dean did not believe his father until cassie spoke"dean your father has gone nuts he told me the story and i don't like it go save the mother of you child".Then dean look at sam and then at cassie then he said"alright i'm going to Texas who's comming with me?"then sam and cassie both agree with each other that dean should do this by himself.Then dean said"fine i guess this is a one person rescue mission"so he went to his car and got in and then started the engine and drove off and headed to Texas.

Meanwhile in the haunted house razea was getting beat up by the demon and now she has a few broken ribs and a broken bone in her leg for dean it was race against time to save razea before the demon killed razea.Here is when the titled comes in place will dean save razea before its too late?or will she be dead when he gets to the haunted house in Texas.


	4. dean becomes a father to his daughter

Dean becomes a family man

summary: can dean save razea just in time before the demon could do worse to her?so without further ado this is chapter 4

So dean came just in time before the demon that hold razea against her will in the haunted house can do his worse to her. Then dean excorsie the demon after that he grabbed razea and left out of the house, and headed toward the impala when they got to the impala were dean is trying to talk to razea.

_"razea are you alright?...razea look at me...answer me? says dean._

Razea look at dean and said...

"_huh dean..lets just go home okay,I miss julianna and sam can we just go home says razea."_

So dean and razea got to the impala and then dean threw the keys to razea and said to her...

_"do you want to drive the impala razea? says dean."_

_r_azea just look at him and said to him...

_"dean you never let me drive your car what is the reason for this? says razea."_

Dean open the passenger door and said to razea was that...

_"I love you and I thought you want to drive the car for a chance thats all...says dean."_

Dean and razea got into the car,razea in the driver seat,dean in the passenger seat and razea starts the car and drives all the way back to the motel/house that sam,cassie,and john and julianna are at which sam is keeping a eye on his father and cassie is playing with dean and razea's daughter.A couple of hours later...dean and razea arrive at the motel/house and was about to go in until dean said something to razea...

"_razea i've been thinking,I don't know what I would do if I lost you and julianna says dean._

_"dean I know how you feel but...I can take care of myself and julianna says razea."_

_"I know your trying to be tough right now for our daughter's sake,but your a mess right now says dean."_

So razea was holding the door knob and was about to open the door until...she thought of something that she was going to say to dean.Razea was about to turn the door knob until she said what she was going to say to dean.

_"since when did you start carring about what happens to me and your daughter dean?says razea."_

_"since we met again and I got introduced to my daughter razea says dean."_

_"well you need to stop carring about us and need to start protecting sam says razea."_

_"why does everyone say that to me?do you think I don't know that razea says dean."_

_"then why aren't you doing it dean?says razea."_

_So razea open the door and went into the motel/house followed by dean.Then julianna came up to her mommy and daddy and gave them a big hug and went back to do whatever she was doing with cassie.John winchester was talking to sam then they herd dean close th door,then john look up and saw razea talking to dean about something that was very important after that razea walked into the kitchen.Then john winchester walked into the kitchen to talked to razea while dean was watching his father ignoring sam who was trying to talk to him._

_"razea,i'm really sorry that I made you stay locked up in the haunted house by yourself says john winchester."_

_"sure whatever you say john,but i feel that you were keeping me away from your son says razea"_

_"that is not true razea and you know it says john."_

_"yeah right i'll believe that when i see it says razea."_

_"fine be that way razea,i don't know what dean sees in you"_

John was about to leave until he punches razea in the face then left with dean rushing to aid razea in the kitchen.Dean stood up and look at his father and said...

_"leave and never come back and if you do I will pumble you to the ground says dean."_

_and with that said john winchester left and never came back.After that dean put his focus back on razea and what his and sam's father did to razea.Then sam look at his brother and it was a look that dean knew very well._

_"dean,she needs to go to the hospital and get look at right now says sam winchester."_

_"I know sam can you and cassie watch julianna while I take razea to a nearby hospital?says dean."_

_So dean took razea to a nearby hospital so the doctors can check razea to see if she was alright.Dean was still mad at his father but the most important thing to him right now is razea getting out of the observation room alive and knowing that she is alright and he can go home to his daughter and trying to live a normal life.Meanwhile dean was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital not hearing from razea's doctors on aome news about her condition and if she is going home with him tonight.As of julianna she wanted to see her daddy(what can you say she was a daddy's little girl).So sam ana cassie decided to bring julianna to see her daddy,so cassie put julianna in the back seat of her car whils sam put the no vacancy sign up and then loack up the motel/house.Sothey drove to the hospital to see dean and to see how razea is doing.They pull up to the hospital and park the car and went inside of the hospital a couple minutes later julianna saw her daddy and ran right toward him like it was nuthin._

_"hi daddy,is mommy going to be alright?says julianna."_

To dean's surprise sam and cassie brought julianna to the hospital,so she can see her daddy.Then julianna hug her daddy, because she missed her daddy and she wanted to see him and mommy.

"hey my little princess,sam...cassie,what are you guys doing here?says dean."

"well your daughter was get fussy and she wanted to come and see you says sam."

"so dean are they giving any word about razea?says cassie."

"why don't you take your daughter home dean and we will stay here and call you if there is any news says sam."

"okay sam,where are the keys to the motel/house?says dean."

"here you go deangives dean the keys,just take care of your daughter first says sam."

So dean brought him and his daughter back to the motel/house.After they got in the house/motel,dean unzip his daughter's coat and pulls it off her and dean does the same with his jacket and throws them onto the couch.Dean went to lock the the door so he can spend time with his daughter cause that is what he needed to focus on right now and not to worry about razea,cause sam and cassie was at the hospital and they could ring him up if there was any news about razea.

i will work on chapter 5 and read and review...


	5. aothor's note

sorry to all my readers of my story i will update them as soon as i can,i've been busy updating my comp beacuse my mum just go internet back on but i will start writting the other chapters to the stories i've written and i will write nes stories for my account


End file.
